My Savior
by btr is awesome121
Summary: Kendall and his friends have a fight but Logan saves him. contains fluff and self harm


Kendall's POV

I dragged the blade across my wrist again. Letting the blood seep through. I cleaned my wrist and pulled my sleeve up. I sighed miserably at the memory of today. I pushed my hair out of my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I bumped into my little sister. Katie. She looked at my sleeve then me in the eye.

"Stop cutting Kendall. I'm serious you are going to cut very deep and die. Do you want to die?" Katie asked me sternly

"I'm trying I cut less then yesterday," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and then walked into my room. It's not a big deal if I cut myself. I thought to myself. Then I thought of my best friend Stevie and how she lost her best friend John from cutting. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't tell Stevie I cut or she'll look at me with sadness. I guess Stevie would never talk to me leaving me by myself. I don't need that.

I was sitting in my car in front of Stevie's house. We were about to go to school. I made sure my black with white stripes on the arms and shoulders Adidas jacket was covering my scars.

"Kendall why do you always where that jacket," Stevie asked

I shrugged "I don't know I like it,"

"Let me see your wrists," Stevie said sternly.

"Why?" I said not taking my eyes off the road.

"Just cause…" she began but trailed off

"Stevie I'm going to crash because of you why do you want to see my wrists. I don't ask you if I can look at your…privates," I said

"Kendall Donald Knight I know you are fucking cutting yourself. Just like John you douche bag. I hate that you do it. I hate that you don't care about how John died because you are doing," Stevie cried. I pulled over and faced her.

"No Stevie it's not like that don't cry. John and I did it at the same time. He just didn't think it through." I sighed

"Let's just get to school," Stevie mumbled

I began driving. Once we were at school. I saw my crush and hid behind Stevie. She laughed a little and shoved me.

"Just talk to him,"

I was in my first period class. The bell rang and I quickly got out of my seat. In the hallways, some jerk knocked me on the ground and said, "Move out the way faggot,"

Logan Mitchel helped me up. I didn't know how to respond so I let him help me up.

"People shouldn't do that to you," Logan said

"Yeah I guess," I mumbled

It's been weeks since Logan helped me. Stevie still is kinda pissed off at me. She also betrayed me. She let the whole school know that I cut myself. So instead of listening to my little sister's wishes I have more cuts on my wrists and down my forearm. Katie went to Stevie's house and had a few words with her. Not that I forgive Stevie for what she had done to me. I'm alone now with no one to turn too.

I sigh, as I get ready for school. To my surprise Katie didn't lecture me this morning. So I drove to school as usual. What surprised me was Logan waiting for me.

"Hey you didn't have to wait for me." I said

"No I didn't but I wanted too. To do this," Logan said before he grabbed my face gently and smashed our lips together.

I pulled away looking straight into his eyes.

"Why?" I asked

"Oh Kendall, I've loved you since 8th grade. I love your laugh and your smile. I love how you try to help everyone. I love your green eyes. It hurts me to see you get bullied like that. It hurts to know you go home to hurt yourself." Logan breathed. I swear my heart stopped when he said that. Then he did something that shocked me. He lifted my sleeves to expose my scars and kissed my wrist.

"These Kendall are apart of you but doesn't mean I don't love them any less. I don't care what anyone else says you are perfect in every way. As for Stevie she doesn't deserve you. She doesn't deserve such a wonderful young man as her friend." Logan said

"I love you too Logan. You don't know how long I've waited to here that from you," I said tears streaming down my face. Logan gently wiped my tears away. I looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"Come here I want you too meet people who will care for you because well you're you," Logan said. I nodded. We headed to Logan's locker. He had his arm around my wrist.

"Kendall this is James and Carlos they're my best friends. James, Carlos this is my boyfriend Kendall," Logan grinned. I couldn't help but blush.

"About time," James breathed out. "Kendall Logan _always_ talked about you." I smiled

"Well I'm happy for you two." Carlos said bouncing up and down in his spot

Logan smiled and kissed my cheek. For the first time in my life I didn't care what other students thought.

Stevie came bouncing through the halls. My smile quickly turned to a frown. When I saw said girl. Logan noticed because he tightened his hold around my waist. James looked like he was about to kill her. Wait what? Why did James care? He doesn't even know her.

"What do you want bitch?" Carlos spat out. I was taken back could be an understatement. I was in total shock.

"None of your fucking business I came to talk to my best friend," Stevie glared at Carlos

"Well then it's their business too. Stevie I don't really fucking care what you have to say because you fucking lie a lot," I yelled

"Yeah? I know my mum asked why I didn't hang out with you anymore and my little sister spilled," she growled

"Good for Lydia. I already told my mom. I told her everything. I even showed her my wrists. Sure she was pissed off but she promised she wouldn't send me off unless she caught me trying to take my life. And for the first time in years I haven't thought of it. So you can just fuck off you ok," I spat out at her.

"C'mon guys we have better things to do then talk to this bitch," James said ushering me and Logan. Carlos behind us and James right behind him. James sent her one more look before he flipped her off. I could here her stomping her foot. Logan walked me to my first class.

I was on my way to the school parking lot when I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist.

"Hey Logan," I smiled

"Hey babe," he said and pecked my cheek.

"You're my savior," I whispered to him

**The end**

**A/N heyo people! You are probably wondering where I am. I'm not dead just busy. Lol anyway this was actually a pretty easy story. I'm not sure why but it was. Ok bit of background my friend actually committed suicide a few years ago she was around 12. We both figured out our sexuality and no we didn't come out. Why because I'm still confused but I'm twelve I deserve it. Anyway people started to suspect things. 12th graders actually picked us on. I moved to a new school but she wasn't so lucky. The night before I moved she downed 3 bottles of Tylenol. She told her mom she was going to bed so she didn't worry about her. The next morning her mother tried to get her to wake up but she didn't of course she was dead. Her mom called my dad and he told me. So this is my tribute to Alexis. **


End file.
